Traveller
by PandoraGalacia
Summary: Edward and his boyfriend Emmett meet a backpacker in Trafalgar Square.  When they offer him a warm place to stay for the night, they get more than they bargained for.  Much more.  Slash/3some.  Edward/Emmett/Jasper.  Mature audiences - 18 or older.


**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. Unfortunately. Although they weren't exactly like this.**

**This was written for the Eurofornication Contest. I was disqualified from the popular vote due to unwittingly revealing my identity to two early reviewers. This was actually my first story posted on FF and I was so excited to get reviews that I replied to them. Duh. Thanks to the wonderful person who beta'd this for me. **

**Hope you enjoy it ****.**

"Uncle Edward, I can't see…" Rosalie was tugging on my sleeve.

"Here, kiddo – I got ya."

Before I knew it, Emmett had picked her up and put her on his broad shoulders so she could have a better view of the enormous Christmas tree and the costumed carolers who were singing at it's base. The fountains in Trafalgar Square were floodlit and there was a huge crowd here for the lighting of the Norwegian fir tree.

"Is that better, Sweetheart?" I asked her.

She nodded, a huge smile on her pretty face as she held onto Emmett's head. "Now I'm taller than you _and_ Uncle Emmett!" she said with a child's inherent pride.

"Yes, you are." I affirmed, taking in the heartwarming sight of my five-year-old niece on the shoulders of the love of my life.

Emmett was, well, my boyfriend. But he was much, much more than that. He was my constant companion, my closest friend, my lover, my strength and my light.

He saw me looking and gave me his trademark smile and a wink. "She's light as a feather."

The carolers were suddenly quiet, and I knew it was time. So did Rosalie.

"They're going to light the tree!" she said and her angelic voice contained all the joy of my lost childhood. Her eyes were bright with it and her smile couldn't get any bigger. She was beautiful in her red wool coat, black boots and gloves. The little red tam sat on her blond curls at a jaunty angle. And Emmett in his pea coat was as handsome as ever.

The M.C. began the countdown and the crowd joined in. I watched Rosalie and Emmett counting down and my heart was full. This would be a good Christmas. Last year, I'd had no-one and was going no-where. This year, I had everything; a cozy home, a loving partner, a wonderful family and a well-paid job that I actually enjoyed.

"Three … two … one!"

And the flip was switched. The crowd cheered as thousands of white fairy lights illuminated the massive fir tree. The choir launched into 'Hark! The Herald Angels Sing' and Rosalie's face was the picture of joy and awe.

I really didn't see how life could get any better.

I gazed around me at the other people enjoying the ceremony, and my eye was caught by a man standing off to the side. He was wearing a blue denim jacket as the only defense against the cold. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he was shuffling his feet. He was wearing sneakers. But it was the expression in his very blue eyes that caught me. His face looked like Rosalie's; full of childlike excitement at the spectacle before us.

Suddenly, his head turned and he caught me staring. I couldn't look away as his blue eyes locked onto mine and the smile on his face was directed at me now. He nodded at me, touched his hat, then turned back to the tree. But I could see that he was shivering. I suddenly noticed the large battered backpack leaning against the stone half-wall near him and everything clicked. So many young men and women came over here and backpacked around, finding beds in hostels and sometimes sleeping on the street. I wondered if he had somewhere to go tonight. It was unseasonably cold for London.

Before I could even process my actions, I was walking over there. As I got closer I took in his at least 6 foot frame with an appraising eye. He was lean but muscular and his hair fell almost to his shoulders in messy waves beneath his hat.

He sensed my approach and turned those vivid blue eyes on my again and I stopped dead in my tracks. I felt his gaze shoot through me and the response in my groin was hard to ignore. But I tried.

"Hey," I said, holding out my hand. "Name's Edward Cullen."

He smiled and pulled one of his hands from his pocket. "Jasper Whitlock" He drawled with a grin.

"You're American."

He nodded. "From Texas."

I shook his hand – it was like ice. "You're freezing."

He chuckled. "Never gets this cold in Texas." There was a quaver in his voice. He really was shivering.

"Got somewhere to stay tonight?"

He shook his head. "The hostels are all full. And, uh … I've got no money anyway. Spent my last dollar on the train from Germany. I'm gonna look for a job at a pub or something …"

I looked him over again and decided to go with my instincts. "Look, if you want you can spend the night at my place – I live with that big guy over there." I gestured at Emmett, who was still watching the spectacle.

"That your kid?"

"No, that's my niece. We have to drop her off at my sisters' and then we'll be heading home."

He looked at me curiously and I decided to come clean. "He's my boyfriend. If that makes you uncomfortable …"

"And you're inviting another man home?" He raised an eyebrow and looked me over and I realized he wasn't uncomfortable at all.

Suddenly, I was.

"Well, uh, I mean, we have a guest room …"

He laughed. "I'm just being a smart-ass. I would be honored to accept your kind offer, Edward. I'm starting to lose feeling in my toes."

"I figured as much. Come on."

He grabbed his backpack and we headed over to Emmett and Rosalie.

Emmett looked a bit startled to see me with Jasper but he recovered and was as polite as ever. I explained the situation and Jasper shook Emmett's hand and took off his hat to bow to Rosalie, causing a flurry of giggles.

"Well, we've got the space. You're not allergic to cats, are you?"

Jasper shook his head. "Nope."

"Good. 'Cause you're not the first stray Edward's picked up." He grinned at me and I thanked God for his easygoing personality. "You ready to go, Squirt?" he asked Rosalie.

"Aw, they're still singing." She whined.

"Rosalie, we promised Alice we'd have you back by 8:30." I said.

"Awwww." She moaned as Emmett put her down.

"We'll come again, okay? Maybe a few days before Christmas."

"Okay. You better not be fibbing, Uncle Edward."

Emmett laughed.

"Why would I lie to you, Rose?" I said, offended.

"Jasper's a funny name," she said, gazing at the man walking with us.

"Rosalie's a very pretty name." he said and winked at her. She blushed and leaned toward Emmett. "I think Jasper's pretty." She said quietly.

"You just said it was a _funny_ name." Emmett argued.

"His name _is _funny. But _he's_ pretty."

Emmett looked at Jasper and then at me. I shrugged.

"Why, thank you." Jasper said with that Texas drawl and I felt goosebumps on my neck and certain reactions in other areas. "Not as pretty as you, though."

She giggled again and pulled on Emmett. "Come on!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In the car on the way home, Rosalie wrinkled her nose and said, "Something stinks."

Emmett and I exchanged a glance and Jasper said, "I'm afraid it's me, Rosalie, and I do apologize. I haven't been able to shower for a few days."

"I only have a bath twice a week and I never stink." She responded.

"Grown ups are different, Rosalie." I explained.

"Yeah, we're stinkier," Emmett said. "Pheromones."

"What-a-mins?" Rosalie asked.

"Never mind."

"You have stinky farts." Emmett said.

"Hey!" Rosalie kicked the back of Emmett's seat.

Jasper laughed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

We dropped Rosalie off at Alice's and drove to our condo apartment on London's East Side. Jasper really didn't smell _that_ bad but we were all relieved to get there.

I keyed us in and showed Jasper the guest room as the three cats twined around my legs and purred in welcome, sniffing Jasper with curiosity and a hint of disdain. "You're welcome to use the shower. There're clean towels in the closet right here." I showed him.

"Thank you, Edward. I do appreciate your hospitality."

I left him to it and found Emmett in the kitchen putting on a pot of coffee.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind that I …"

"Edward. It's fine. The guy's a popsicle."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For indulging all of my whims …"

He came close and pulled me into his arms. "I like indulging your whims," he whispered into my ear. "And I have some whims of my own that _you_ can indulge tonight."

My cock hardened further and I pressed it against him. "You got it."

"And you're gonna get it, Eddy, baby."

"Excuse me."

We turned to see Jasper standing in the kitchen doorway with nothing but a towel around his hips. My cock hardened even further and I think Emmett's did too.

"Sorry to interrupt. Do you have a washing machine? My clothes are pretty mucky." He held up the plastic bag in his hand.

"Yeah, of course," I said, moving to take the bag but he wouldn't let me.

"Don't you get those pretty hands dirty, Edward. I'll just dump them in and take care of it after my shower. I just didn't want to leave them on the floor." I saw his eyes drift over me and then Emmett. "Phew. You English boys sure are handsome."

I gulped. Emmett laughed. "Do you like handsome boys, Jasper?" Emmett asked, with his standard forthrightness.

Jasper looked down at the floor and then back up at us with a grin. "Well, yes, I do, as a matter of fact. Never turned away from a pretty girl, neither." He shrugged. "I don't really believe in unnecessary limitations." This time he looked us over with obvious interest. "Life's too short, y'know?"

I looked at Emmett. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the blond man in our kitchen.

All I could think to say was, "Emmett's not English."

Jasper shrugged. "I won't hold that against him."

I cleared my throat. "The laundry room is this way …"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Once Jasper was safely in the shower I found Emmett drinking his coffee at the kitchen table. I poured myself a cup and sat down across from him.

"Jesus." He said.

"I know. He's …"

"…incredibly hot."

"Yeah."

"And interested."

"Yeah.

We looked at each other, neither daring to say what we were both thinking. Finally Emmett said, "Do you want to … ?"

I blushed and shifted in my seat. "If _you_ want to."

"Edward. Do you want to fool around with Jasper?"

"Yes."

"Good. Me too."

"Really?"

"Fuck, yeah."

"Then, we're gonna do this?"

"Fuck, yeah."

"Okay. Only …"

"What?"

"I'm a little nervous."

Emmett grinned. "Just follow my lead, baby."

There were so many reasons why I loved this man.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Emmett decided to throw together a chicken stir-fry while Jasper was showering. Yes, the man could cook. And he indulged my whims, and he loved me. I was truly blessed.

I had put out some clothes of mine on the guest room bed, since Jasper and I were pretty much the same height and build. So it shouldn't have been such a shock when he appeared in the kitchen wearing my navy Manchester United sweatpants and an old light blue hooded t-shirt with long sleeves. Maybe it was the way the shirt clung to his lean form and set off his cornflower blue eyes. Or the way the pants hung from his narrow hips. Or the way his hair, still damp from the shower, hung in soft, silky waves to his shoulders. It looked blonder, now that all the grime was washed out. I wanted to touch it. I could barely form words as I looked him over and imagined what might happen this evening.

"Um … Emmett made … are you …" I stammered.

"You want some grub?" Emmett asked him, flashing his grin and elbowing me out of my stupor.

"Well, you boys sure know how to treat a guest." Jasper drawled. "Grub sounds great." He smiled and it lit up his face like Christmas.

We served up Emmett's stir-fry and some rice in the dining room. Jasper spent the first ten minutes eating steadily and cleaned his plate. He drank the lager Emmett served him in massive gulps that made his Adam's apple bob and cause a further tightening in my pants. God, the man was sexy. He must have been pretty hungry. I watched the way he licked his lips and moved his mouth as he ate and by the time he'd finished, my cock was rock hard and aching.

Don't get me wrong. Emmett and I had a great sex life. It didn't feel like anything was missing. But, right at this moment, all I wanted was Jasper's hot Texan mouth wrapped around my dick.

He caught me looking and licked some soy sauce from his lips as he finished his meal. He smiled. "Sorry. I was pretty hungry."

"Would you like some more, Jasper?" I offered.

He shook his head. "Nah. Don't want to over do it."

"So, are you planning on staying in London for awhile?" Emmett asked as we ate our supper at a more leisurely pace.

"Not really. I want to go through Scotland and Ireland before I go back to the States. I'll probably just do some lame job for a few months to earn some money for the next leg."

"I guess you like traveling." It was a pretty stupid statement.

He grinned. "I get bored easily." He leaned forward and looked me in the eyes. "I like constant stimulation."

I gulped.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Okay, I'm done."

"Me too," I said and we started clearing plates.

Jasper helped us.

I was in the kitchen loading the dishwasher and trying to calm my breathing and my nerves when I heard Jasper ask Emmett, "Where does the soy sauce go?" and Emmett say, "In that cupboard right above Edward."

I looked at Emmett. He had a sly grin on his face because he knew I knew that that was not where we usually kept it. I looked at Jasper. He smiled as he approached.

"Excuse my reach …" he whispered as he pressed his body against my back and raised his arm to the cupboard. He smelled of body wash and arousal and I could feel his erection pressing against me. I froze, unable to move. I think I let out a quiet moan. Jasper put the soy sauce away and closed the cupboard, oh so slowly. But he didn't move away. I could feel him and smell him and I was so hungry for him suddenly, it was ridiculous.

"Edward," Emmett said quietly. "I think Jasper's waiting for a kiss."

And before I knew it I had turned and grasped Jasper's blond head in my hands and I was kissing those perfect lips and drowning in his taste.

"Fuck, yeah." I heard Emmett mutter. "That looks so hot."

Jasper grinned against my mouth and kissed me back, matching my fervor and pressing himself against me. He grabbed my ass and pulled me close. Then he broke away from my mouth.

"Fuck, Edward – you're hard as a rock, boy."

I groaned and kissed his neck and moved my hands down to the hem of his shirt and pushed it up, sliding my hands up his smooth torso.

"Easy, baby," Jasper whispered. "Why don't you take me to bed?" He took my hand and looked at Emmett who was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, watching us.

"I hope you'll be joining us, sir?" Jasper said in his fuck hot southern drawl that was doing strange things to my insides.

"Wouldn't miss it, Jasper. Edward." He nodded to me and I flashed him a grateful smile and led Jasper by the hand down the hall to our bedroom.

Now that I knew this was going to happen, and that both Emmett and Jasper wanted it to happen, my guilt for wanting it was diminishing and my confidence returning.

When we reached the bedroom, a room that Emmett and I had decorated with a modern masculine sensibility, I pulled Jasper into another kiss. I just couldn't get enough of his plump pink lips, and the smooth skin of his freshly shaved chin felt good against my evening stubble.

He kissed me back and pulled me onto the bed with him. Then he turned to Emmett.

"Okay, big boy, what do you want to see?"

_Holy fuck._ I was going to combust. My cock was so hard at this point it was starting to really hurt. _Please, Emmett …_

"I want to see you suck Edward's gorgeous cock."

_Oh, thank god._ I heard Jasper's chuckle and then his hands were on my flies and I stared at Emmett over Jasper's shoulder as Jasper undid my jeans and palmed my cock through my boxer briefs. I moaned and Jasper made a noise.

"Mmm. I suppose I should call you 'big boy'."

"It's all relative …" I murmured. "You haven't seen Emmett's yet."

"And you boys haven't seen mine."

He yanked my jeans and boxers down and my cock sprang free. It _was_ big but Emmett's was bigger. And from what I'd felt under Jasper's jeans, his was of similar proportions.

"Oh, Edward," Jasper whispered, gazing at my leaking cock like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. "That should be a tourist attraction. Fuck the goddamn Christmas tree in Trafalgar Square. This is what I'll remember." He wrapped his hand around me and took the head of my cock in his mouth.

"Oh … fuck …" I moaned.

"Jesus … yeah …" Emmett murmured. I glanced over and he was watching us, his eyes wide and his hand down his own pants. "Edward, take your shirt off." He whispered.

I peeled off my t-shirt and threw it on the floor and then Jasper was pushing me onto my back and sucking me in earnest. His forearms kept my hips and thighs from moving as he went at my cock like it was a feast from the gods.

My head slammed back and hit the headboard with a thwack as Jasper gave me continued giving me a killer blowjob. He was definitely skilled and very enthusiastic.

"Is this … " I moaned, " … what they teach you … in Texas?"

He didn't answer – he couldn't – but Emmett laughed. "Naw. They shoot you for this in Texas."

Just then, Jasper's bright blue eyes met mine and he moaned on my cock as I pulsed in his pretty mouth.

"Oh, shit … I'm … fuck, Jasper," I groaned and held onto the headboard as I came in his mouth. "Jesus fucking Christ …" I panted as I rode the waves of pleasure.

Jasper came off my cock, smacking his lips and grinning like the cat that got the cream. "Mmmm, my first taste of authentic British spunk. De-lish." He wiped his mouth with his hand and kneeled up over me, stripping off his (my) shirt.

"You wanna taste of Texas, baby?"

And then his pants were down and he was waving his big hard Texan cock in my face and Emmett was laughing. "Go on, Eddy. Show him how British boys suck dick."

I grabbed Jasper's big cock and stroked it a few times, making him groan and causing a drop of moisture to bead at the tip. "Oh, baby, yeah …" I whispered, gathering it with my thumb and swirling it around him. I glanced at Emmett and he was watching us with obvious enjoyment. I fucking loved putting on this show for him and I loved that he got off on it. I winked at him and turned back to Jasper's cock, wrapping my lips around it and swirling my tongue around the tip.

"Tea and fucking crumpets, Edward!" Jasper muttered. "Do you kiss yer mum with that mouth?"

I couldn't help laughing and he moaned and twined his fingers in my reddish brown hair as I sucked him.

"Oh, yeah … oh, yeah …" he moaned.

I grabbed his bottom in my hands and guided him deep as I swallowed his big cock.

"Oh, fuck, Edward … stop … oh, fuck … stop … please …"

I pulled off him, wondering what was wrong and he closed his eyes in concentration and held up his hand. I waited. When he opened his eyes again they were full of apology and raw need.

"I almost … fuck, Edward, that tongue of yours just about did me in and there's something else we need to do here, as long as …"

He looked at Emmett. "You boys have been so generous with your hospitality but I have to ask for just one more thing … Emmett, may I please fuck your boyfriend?" Jasper's questioning grin belied his southern aplomb and Emmett replied, "That's up to Edward."

Jasper looked at me.

"Well, since you said please …" I said and his grin widened and my cock was rock hard again.

"Oh, Edward, you won't be sorry." He said, divesting himself of his jeans and boxers and then pulling mine off and rolling me onto my stomach. "If you've never been fucked by a Texan, well … you've never been fucked proper."

"Hey." Emmett muttered sulkily.

"Don't worry. You're next."

"Fuck …"

I giggled. Yeah, I fucking giggled as this brazen Texan hovered over me and kissed a trail down my neck and back, his hands caressing my pale British backside the while.

I heard the bedside drawer open and turned to see Emmett, his shirt and pants off finally, in nothing but his tight boxer briefs, rummaging in the drawer. He tossed Jasper a condom and a tube of lube and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"Is this okay, babe?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "Emmett, this is fucking incredible. The best Christmas present ever. I love you so much …"

"Me too, Eddy. You wanna hold my hand? He's got a pretty big dick."

"Fuck off and just watch. I want to hear what it looked like later …"

Emmett patted my shoulder and chuckled under his breath. He moved to sit near us on the bed.

I clutched a pillow to my chest and gazed at Emmett as Jasper prepared himself and finally dribbled some lube on my ass. I shivered at the coldness and the delicious feeling of it sliding and dripping down my crack.

"Oh, fuck …" Emmett moaned, his hand disappearing into his shorts again.

Then Jasper was rubbing a slippery finger along my crack and murmuring, in his Texas drawl, "Little Jack Horner, sat in a corner, eating his Christmas pie."

I groaned as Jasper slid his thumb in my ass as far as it would go and continued, "He stuck in his thumb," he wiggled it and pulled it slowly out of me. "and pulled out a plumb, and said, what a good boy am I."

I groaned, wanting his thumb back in there. "Jasper …"

He leaned over me and I felt the tip of his cock pushing against me. Right … fucking … there …

"Are you a good boy, Edward?"

"Yes," I gasped, "I'm a very good boy." I didn't move a muscle, just waited for him to penetrate me.

"Is Edward a good boy, Emmett?" Jasper drawled, pressing a little harder but still teasing. His voice was shaky and I could tell he was using all his restraint not to just slam into me.

"Oh, fuck, yes, he's a very good boy, Jasper. Just fuck him already!"

Emmett was stroking himself now. He'd pushed his boxer briefs down and he was holding his big-ass cock in his fist and stroking it, staring at Jaspers cock and my ass.

"Yes, sir." Jasper murmured and then his cock was sliding into me slowly and I moaned and clutched the bedspread in my fists.

Emmett groaned. "Oh, yeah … oh, fuck, yeah …"

I could hear his hand flying over his cock and that turned me on as much as Jasper's long thick cock in my ass, which was now completely inside me. It was the best of both worlds.

"Oh, Edward … you are so damn warm …" he whispered, motionless and buried in my ass. "I was so fucking cold and now I'm so damn warm …"

"Glad I could help …" I breathed, wondering when he was going to start moving. But I really didn't care. He felt so good on top of me and inside me, we could stay like this all night.

Except that Emmett was getting impatient.

"Jasper, come on … fuck …" Emmett groaned. "If you're not gonna pound him I fucking will …"

"You're boyfriend's kinda bossy." Jasper murmured, starting to rock gently against me.

"Only when he's horny." I gasped. "Oh … fucking Christ …"

"Oh, baby, you feel so good …" Jasper moaned and I heard Emmett's groan close by.

Jasper started fucking me in earnest and I closed my eyes, losing myself to the incredible feeling of being fucked by another man in the presence of my lover. It was so hot and wild and unexpectedly liberating.

"So, Edward …" Jasper said as he moved inside me, calling me out of my trance. "What other sights should I … unh … take in while I'm in … London?"

"Well … anything else will pale in comparison to … this but …"

"Of course …"

"You should … oh … go see the T-tower of London and … Buckingham … fuck … Buckingham Palace and … unh … Westminster Abbey … oh, fuck … Jasper …"

Suddenly Emmett's breathy bass broke in. "Don't forget the big-ass ferris wheel …"

But I couldn't talk anymore. I was incoherent as Jasper quickened his pace and I knew we were both getting close.

"Oh my god …" Emmett gasped. "How does it feel, baby?"

I could only groan and curse but I think he got the idea.

"It looks so … fucking … hot." He moaned.

Jasper was pounding my ass and hitting that spot inside me and then his hand reached beneath me and he pumped my cock once, twice, and I fucking yelled and jizzed all over the place.

I heard Emmett's loud groan and turned just in time to see his dick explode in his hand, shooting white streams of come into the air as his eyes closed in ecstasy.

Then Jasper stilled inside me and growled, "God save the fucking Queen," as he came inside me with a final yell.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We cleaned ourselves up and took turns showering. Jasper snuggled into bed with us and was asleep in moments after murmuring about how warm he was.

Emmett was spooning me and stroking my belly the way he liked to do before we fell asleep. I had my arm around Jasper's sleeping form and was absently toying with his blond hair.

I sighed with regret. "I wish we could keep him, Emmett."

"Boys like Jasper don't survive in captivity, Edward. We were lucky to have him for one night. And maybe the morning."

I grinned. "One for the road?"

"Mmm, definitely. Now go to sleep. I love you."

"I love you, too."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When I opened my eyes the next morning, the first thing I saw was a pair of cornflower blue eyes staring right at me. Jasper smiled and his beauty took my breath away.

"Good morning, Edward." He whispered.

"Good morning, Jasper." I whispered back.

"You are fucking beautiful, do you know that?" he whispered. "Emmett's a very lucky man."

"Thank you." I didn't really know what else to say.

"It was really nice of him to let me fuck you last night."

I nodded. "He's very generous."

"We should thank him properly." He had a sly grin on his face now and I felt my own lip twitch, as well as another part of me.

I glanced over my shoulder. Emmett was sprawled on his back with his head off the pillow. Thank God we had a King-sized bed. Otherwise one of us would have ended up on the floor.

I turned back to Jasper. "He's still asleep."

"Do you mind if I wake him up?"

I shook my head slowly from side to side and pushed myself up into a sitting position as Jasper crawled over to where Emmett was lying.

"Dammit, he's got a body on him," Jasper drawled, looking him over where he lay half covered by the white sheet. "I bet he used to play football."

"Rugby." I corrected. The sun was streaking through the sheer curtains and glinting off of Jasper's blond head.

Jasper grasped the sheet very gently between two fingers and lifted it up very slowly, so that we could both see underneath. Emmett's big cock was stiff and arching over his muscular abdominals.

"Mmm hmm. Just as I'd hoped." Jasper whispered, carefully uncovering the sleeping man and licking his perfect lips in anticipation.

"Wait …" I whispered. "I need to piss." I got out of bed carefully and hurried to the bathroom, taking care of myself quickly and hastening back to bed.

Jasper was kneeling over Emmett now, rubbing his own hard cock as he stared hungrily at Emmett's.

"Okay?" He whispered.

"Okay." I nodded, climbing up onto the bed and touching myself.

Jasper braced himself on his elbows above Emmett's supine form. I watched with eager eyes as his talented pink tongue snaked out and licked slowly up the entire length of Emmett's huge cock.

The breath caught in my throat as Emmett moaned in his sleep. Jasper looked up at me and winked. He did the same thing again and it was the sexiest fucking thing I had ever seen.

Then I had an idea. "Wait … stop for a second."

I got off the bed and walked over to the closet. My ties were hanging on a hanger and I selected one of my favorites – a dark grey one with light grey stripes. It was silk and the one I always chose for this little game.

Emmett was a sound sleeper and I was sure I could do this without waking him. His arms were already in a good position for what I wanted to do. I slid the tie around his left wrist and heard Jasper chuckle. I glanced up at him.

"He likes being restrained." I explained.

Jasper nodded, his blue eyes glinting with excitement. "Well, now, that's an interesting bit of information."

He watched as I carefully threaded the tie through the headboard and secured it around Emmett's other wrist. Emmett moaned and moved slightly and I froze. But he didn't wake up. I finished up and moved away, taking in the sight of my gorgeous boyfriend; naked and tethered to the headboard of our bed, and at the mercy of another man. Fuck.

"Okay." I breathed. "Continue."

"Yes, sir." Jasper murmured and bent to Emmett's cock again. This time he placed soft kisses all along his length until he reached the rosy tip, which was leaking clear fluid.

"Mmm," he moaned and swirled his tongue over the tip of Emmett's cock, clearing away the pre-cum.

Emmett groaned and tried to move his arms. His eyelids fluttered but he still didn't wake up.

"Hmm." Jasper contemplated. "I guess I'm being too subtle."

He wrapped his hand around the base of Emmett's cock then and took it deep into his mouth.

I moaned and grabbed my own dick, stroking slowly as I watched. Fuck, it was hot.

Emmett groaned loudly and his eyes opened.

"Eddy …" He murmured and tried to move his arms again. "What …" He seemed surprised to see me sitting beside him.

"Who … what …" and then he looked down to see Jasper sucking his cock. "Oh, Jesus Christ …" His eyes flew back to mine as he realized his predicament. "Oh my god, Edward …"

I leaned close and kissed him passionately as Jasper continued to suck him. He pulled uselessly against his restraints and kissed me back hungrily. I found one of his nipples and pinched it, hard. He trembled and moaned and murmured my name again.

"Quiet, baby." I whispered as I pulled away from his mouth. "Just lie back and enjoy it …"

He looked down at Jasper again. "Oh my fucking god. I fucking love Texas."

I laughed, Jasper chuckled and Emmett moaned.

"Oh, fuck … fuck … I want …" he moaned.

"What do you want, baby?" I asked him, my gaze locked on Jasper and what Jasper was doing to his slick cock.

"Oh … I wanna fuck Jasper's little ass …" he moaned.

"Say please." I ordered.

"Please, Eddy …"

"Ask Jasper."

"Please, Jasper …"

I watched as Jasper came up off his cock and slid up Emmett's body until they were face to face. "Please, what, Emmett?"

"Please … please let me fuck your sweet little ass, Jasper …"

Jasper grinned and kissed Emmett then, and just seeing my boyfriend kissing another hot guy was so incredible. There was no jealousy. I knew he was mine in every way that mattered. There was just the beauty of two men, one whom I knew intimately, the other an itinerant stranger, kissing each other with a desperate passion and a mutual need.

When Jasper finally pulled away from the kiss he smiled and said, "Sure you can, Emmett. But I'm not untying you."

His eyes widened in comprehension and he let out a shaky moan. "Okay."

"Edward, could I have some lube, please, and a condom?"

I got what I needed and handed the condom to him. When he held out his hand for the lube, I shook my head slowly from side to side and flashed him a grin. "You put the condom on him and I'll look after you."

He grinned. "Well, that's mighty considerate of you, Edward." He leaned close and licked my ear, sending shivers through me. "I've wanted those long fingers in my ass since I saw them wrapped around my cock last night."

"Turn around." I whispered and he did, ripping open the condom and unrolling it over Emmett's straining erection as I poured lube into my hand and got Jasper ready to be fucked. Proper.

He moaned and writhed while I fingered him and I knew Emmett would just love fucking his tight ass.

"Okay … I'm ready … I'm ready …" he gasped finally and I grinned as I withdrew my fingers and kissed his ass cheek.

"Okay. Go sit on my boyfriend's cock. I am so ready to see this …"

And it didn't disappoint. The sight of this blue-eyed, blond-haired Texan bouncing himself on Emmett's cock was something I wouldn't forget for a very long time. I mean, when Emmett and I were old and grey and wrinkled I would remember this and maybe we'd be able to have sex once a month or something. I stroked my aching cock at the enticing sight and said, "Oh, yeah, ride him cowboy …"

I knew Emmett was in fucking Heaven and Jasper certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. The bed was starting to creak and Emmett's wrists were turning red where he was pulling against the knots by the time Jasper's hand wrapped around his own cock and pulled once, twice, three times and then he came, groaning and cursing and shooting come all over himself and Emmett.

It was a sight to behold and I almost came myself but I held off. There was something I really wanted to do.

Jasper kept moving until Emmett cried out and trembled as he climaxed, arching his back and swearing like crazy.

And that was my cue. I kneeled up close to them both and jerked myself frantically until I came on them both, groaning and shaking and so fucking thankful for this whole experience.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After we'd showered and eaten breakfast, Jasper got dressed in his laundered clothes and prepared to leave us.

"Here." I gave him a heavy paper bag. "There's a couple of sandwiches and an apple and some granola bars in there."

He stared at me and licked his lips. "Well. Thank you kindly."

Emmett handed him a folded piece of paper. "A friend of mine manages a pub on the Strand. His number's on there. Tell him you're a friend of mine."

"Okay. Thank you."

I cleared my throat. "Our number's on there too. If you need a warm bed for the night again …"

"Thank you. You were right, y'know."

"About what?"

"The other sights of London will surely pale in comparison to what I witnessed here." He grinned.

We shook hands and then he was gone. Emmett and I looked at each other.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?" I asked.

Emmett shrugged. "Maybe. Hopefully. But …"

"What?"

"Now I want you all to myself for awhile."

I grinned and pulled him to me by the waistband of his jeans. "You got it, baby."

"And you're gonna get it."

He started whistling 'The Yellow Rose of Texas' as he squeezed my ass.

xoxoxoxoxo

**Thanks so much for reading. And congrats to the winners of the Eurofornication contest! Check out the contest page for all the great stories!**

**Pandora**


End file.
